


The Silence of God

by RavenRed



Series: Transcendence au stuff [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Btw Alcor is not in this fic yet but I will remove this tag when he is, Churches, Military units, Sleep is temporary but writing is forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRed/pseuds/RavenRed
Summary: Jack is unable to win anything anymore, no gambles have a winning coin, even his cheating dice don’t work anymore!Jack has an idea, he does all the research, and finds the perfect demon.Who knew it was gonna turn out like this.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this was a brain child that only happened cause I was wonder why there are no demons that are present in more than one fic save Alcor, so I did a thing and here it is! Alcor will be present in this fic at some point, so don’t worry bout that.

The circle glowed.  
Jack held in a breath filled with anticipation and dread as he ran over his prepared script in his head, his thoughts were crowded but he was able, barely.

The circle glowed.  
Jack grabbed the sacrifice, a photo of his first dog,Jack,filled with emotional value, his tears streamed at his old dogs soon to be true and final death.

The circle glowed.  
Jack could only release his breath in the knowledge that he could no longer go back.

The circle burned.  
Jack threw a card in the center of the circle. And tossed away a the cross necklace he kept.Not that he needed to, his gambling had turned it into an unholy symbol, but he felt dramatics are never a bad thing.

The card sat for an eternity.  
Jack hoped he hadn’t failed, or worse; summoned the wrong demon, he doubted it, summoning is 50% intent. Or was it 25%?

The shadows stretched thin, tearing along creases Jack knew weren’t possible. Darkness engulfed the room, an infinite black tracing back a seemingly random path to the circle, gathering at the card.

Out of the shadow covered card a long thin arm stretched out, landing a gloved hand upon the ground. The hand was soon joined by another hand then a head with a painted face then a torso and legs.

The demon was admittedly well dressed to the point where one could only complain about the color. Well, that and his face.  
The green suit was unbuttoned showing behind it, a creaseless white dress shirt and his face was just a white head with what looked like a ridiculously happy expression painted on. Literally.  
Despite these two hiccups in the demons otherwise perfect form, Jack felt he could deal.

The demon looked down at the card he just exited, “Couldn’t spare a full deck? It was cramped in there ya’know.”It’s protest fell deaf on Jacks ears, he’d taken demon summing for long enough to know small talk was stupid...of course, he was kicked out for ‘improper conduct in the presence of a demon’ whatever that means.

Of course, even with several more months of proper training than most, he still found himself shaking in the presence of the S class demon, Sathrenel.

Sathrenel snapped his gloved fingers”Hey,hey! Got places to be and times running thin kid, you summon me just to stare or you actually bring me for something worth my time?”  
Jack cleared his throat, pretending his shakes were derived by the cold of the basement. “I, uh, want to never fail a game of poker again.”  
“Well”The demon pointed to the picture Jack was going to sacrifice,”If thats all you got, you truly have run short on luck.”

The demon pulled a chair from nowhere and sat on it, putting a hand to his chin in thought. “Well, I suppose if your wallet holds to little for ‘luck’ then perhaps you could skim a different deal. Or the same if you might lay down something a little more...delicious?”  
Jack knew what that meant and nearly forgot his false bravery “No,no there is no need... you spoke of a different deal right?”  
“Of course, you want a chance at winning big? You want a shortcut to greatness? Then I offer you this, all I need is for you to take down the crosses in the catholic church nearby.Don’t worry about being seen, nobody goes there after 2:40pm.”The demon chuckled for a minute before saying “Still think the witches only plot durning 3pm.”  
“Wait!”Jack yelled “What if they notice they’re gone? And why do you want this?”  
“Well, first off, I’ll be done before morning and second off...”The demon begun to rise from his chair, brushing his pants off quickly .“Thats not something you need to worry about.” The demon stretched a long arm towards Jack.

The demons arm was beckoning a deal, and Jack reluctantly took it.  
“Deal.” They said in perfect unison.  
The demon put on a classy top hat and walked right past Jack.  
Jack froze.  
“Oh, and Jack? Don’t break this deal, or I’ll take something far worse than just your luck. Understand?”  
Jack waited for the footsteps to disappear completely before he even breathed in again, he looked to the circle he’d made; It was perfect, untouched, no smudged lines or horrible mistakes heck! It was even still working! Jack had read up everything on this demon and he still wasn’t enough....  
——————————-  
Sathrenel giggled in maddening joy, to himself of course, no demon should be so foolish as to do that in public. His sorrows had been washed away in an instant, of course he’d be happy, nobody had summoned him since the dark ages! He had been considered... to dangerous by the Catholic Churches eyes, understandable of course, cities did lay in ruins after all. 

But, you can hardly blame a demon for melting a church so he could have some sweet new all organic dice, can you?And you can hardly blame a demon for convincing a city their priest was summoning said demon on a near daily basis so that he could use mind control to get the town to keep coming to his sermons and that the only way to stop the mind control was to kill the priest and bring him their golden cross so he could forge it into a sweet new set of golden “white” chess pieces, right? He did always take the first move after all.

Sathrenel grinned as the church bells rung in the distance.


	2. Forgotten are the betrayed.

Sathrenel was exactly 35ft from the so called “house of god”, it was 3:00. He truly did hope Jack had held up his end, luck never does come cheap.

He took a step toward the church.  
And another one, and then one more, one after another he made his way to his quarry.

At around 6 feet away he was hit with a blast of holy energy. Those damn angels always anticipated him.  
He took to the church, ignoring the constant pain. 

Those creepy bastards wouldn't stop him here.

He heaved the massive wooden doors open with ease.  
And was riddled with shots from the local supernatural police.  
That Jack... he probably thinks himself clever...Sathrenel could respect a good trick ,so Jack will get his luck, but Sathrenel would not be blamed for what happens after....

The pain was of little consequence to him,the betrayal even less. But holy bullets made it a bitch to fix his suit.

He would remind the world of his power.  
———————-  
Commander Litio has been in the force a long time.  
she was one of the first supernats to ever get a job, let alone their own command squad!

She’d seen tons of liars in her time, so when a local gambler came to her talking of a new demon approaching the Catholic Church she knew something was up but, as it often is, she couldn’t prove it without a full search of the house.

She knew something was up. 

So she was careful, she got the right guns, the right guys and set out with her demon warding equipment which she’d heard only worked for A rank and below but she didn’t expect the gambler to have the gall to summon any larger than an A rank demon.

She thought she’d been right when the demon clutched its sides, she thought-she knew something was off but the prideful moment of victory over the A rank demon bested her.

Her near forgotten fears came in the strangest form, it came as a laugh, a laugh uttered the demon they just riddled with holy bullets who clutched their sides in apparent pain.

The silence was more contagious than the plague, spreading shock and awe.

She suddenly realized, the difference between A and S was more than just a couple letters.

The priest yelled something along the lines of "Begone child of evil" and cast some holy BS on the demon.  
The veteran of her squad reacted quickly enough, firing wave after wave of holy shots, pointless as it was.

It glared, and the silence of God reigned over the church.  
————————-  
Sathrenel was livid, but he’s a man of business, he doesn’t have to kill them, or own their souls, or even kill their friends to screw them over.

And he would screw them over.

He waited, and finally as the click of an empty magazine sounded out, like an actor he knew his cue.

“So, you done? Or do you have some more magazines shoveled away?” Silence, he could tell they were accepting their fate, if he could surprise them with a deal instead, it’s curtains for them.He began pacing for effect.

“No? That’s nice, if a little annoying. Did you really think a demon that could get into a church was just a shabby A rank?” He let his magic push on them, freezing them in place.

“Thought you could just win, like that?”He made air quotes “If I bring enough guns and shoot enough bullets, anything will go down.” He found himself cackling  
“You still think bullets solve every problem.”  
“But!”He turned on his heel to face them. “I’d be willing to strike all of you a deal, if you’d please.”  
Eyes widened.  
A silent agreement was made between them, with nods and stares. The commander spoke.  
“What are the terms?”  
“Simple, all you have to do is prove who summoned me to this plane beyond a shadow of a doubt and of course I get what I came here for since breaking a deal just won’t do, you understand?”  
The commander looked to the rest of her crew. “What did you come here for, and what do we get in return?” She glared at him, like a mother bear protecting her young cubs.

“I would like to point out that what I want here is none of your concern, even if it was you can’t stop me.” He paused, letting the reality sink in. “And what you get in return is life.” Sathrenel never broke his stare as he began choking her surrounding troops for emphasise.  
She opened her mouth as if to speak, but not even a breath came out.  
He dropped the troops, knowing that he couldn’t push mama bear too far. “I’ll be taking what I want from here whether you agree to this deal or not. My mercy is not a privilege, it’s pure chance that you caught me in a good mood.”

The priest, who until now had been crying to himself found courage in his desire to protect those who took sanctuary in his church and stood up.  
“Child of evil, your tyranny shall not be overlooked, God shall rain holy judgment upon your back and in this I hope you find peace!”  
Sathrenel turned to the priest grabbing a mace from nowhere, bringing it down upon the priests left knee,at that, a sickening crack echoed through the halls.  
He turned to his potential customers ”If all of you are in agreement, then let’s seal the deal yeah?”  
———————-

His quarry was moments away, he felt the rush of magic power roll over him much like a tsunami would a city. He could feel its distress at the chains that blocked its movement.

It was bound by the church of course, but he couldn’t let his anger best him, his deal with Rimian still ringing in his head. He had to bring it back unscathed and no deaths were to occur by his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Toothpastecanyon and Paradoxpotentia for beta reading so my writing sucked less.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to RegularLyfe for being a beta reader


End file.
